


high like a fever

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo (winter 2017) [24]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ??? sort of, Child!Changkyun, Flirting, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Pre-Relationship, Single Parents, child!jooheon, doctor!hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Jooheon is sick and Kihyun is horrified.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo is over, but I have a bet to honor. So, written for the _Hospital_ square of [Monsta X Bingo.](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo)

Waking up to hear his baby boy standing by the doorway of his bedroom, hesitant and unsure, expression twisted in pain and frowning struck Kihyun with immediate panic. Jooheon rarely ever got out of his bed at night, but whenever he did, he would always head to the kitchen to get himself a snack. The seven year old boy was old enough to feed himself, because he insisted that Kihyun worked too hard to have to wake up in the middle of the night to get him something as simple as cereal.

Noticing that Kihyun’s eyes were open, Jooheon’s small hands gripped into the door frame, leaning further into the room, and his lips twisted into a deeper frown.

“Daddy,” the little boy started, his voice quiet and too small, and Kihyun was out of bed before he could say anymore, kneeling down beside the child. Kihyun’s heart broke at the sight.

From the closer proximity, Kihyun could see the way Jooheon’s cheeks were flushed red and there was sweat on his forehead. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around his son and placed a gentle hand to his forehead, careful.

“Jooheon, baby,” Kihyun called, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Daddy, my head is hot,” he replied, whimpering quietly. “It hurts.”

And there was a rise of panic in Kihyun’s chest. Jooheon didn’t get sick often, because Kihyun was extremely careful of his son’s diet and ensured that the little boy would grow up to have an immune system of steel. But, seeing his little boy looking so weak had Kihyun’s heart smashing itself into little pieces, and the worry in his head making him dizzy.

It’s barely ten at night, but they were both asleep. Just waking up make Kihyun’s mind spin with a thousand different, equally terrible, scenarios flickering through his head: so many different things that could be happening to Jooheon. Not a single nerve in his body tried to reassure him that it might just be something small, because Jooheon told him that _it hurt_ , and that meant he required immediate attention.

He’d always been certain that he could take care of Jooheon without anyone’s help, because he’d promised himself that he would be the best father in the world. But, in this moment, it came to his realization that he wasn’t sure how to take care of a sick child. And to make it worse, the thought of doing the _wrong_ thing while Jooheon was ill haunted him.

Immediately, the dark haired man took his child’s hand into his and then they were rushing down the hallway of their apartment, towards the front door. Jooheon seemed slightly alarmed by the sudden panic overtaking his father, and the little boy’s footsteps fell to a slowing stop when they stood in front of the door.

“Where are we going, daddy?” Jooheon looked up at him, hand in his. Kihyun quickly grabbed his car keys and slipped them into his pocket, adjusting Jooheon’s jacket and then quickly zipping it up. “Why are we putting on our jackets?”

“Daddy doesn’t know how to help you, baby,” Kihyun admitted, bending down and looking at the seven year old in the eyes. “Let me take you to the hospital,” Kihyun told him. “You’re going to be okay, baby. Hang in there.”

 

 

 

It turns out, Jooheon only had a mild fever. Or at least, that’s what he managed to absorb from what the doctor had been trying to tell him for the past fifteen minutes.

And Kihyun had been overreacting, but he couldn’t be blamed, honestly. Standing in the hospital room dressed in his pajamas, Kihyun’s hands were shoved into the pockets of his large coat and he shifted underneath the gaze of the doctor. The _very cute_ doctor, but that was far from the point of focus until he was able to confirm that his son would be fine and there wouldn’t be anything terrible happening to him.

Jooheon wasn’t in the room. A red-haired doctor (the _very cute_ doctor had called him _Minhyuk_ ) had taken him to the another room to take a couple tests. Jooheon had insisted that Kihyun didn’t need to come with him, because the nice doctor was enough and that he wanted to feel like a _grown up_. Kihyun’s heart swelled with affection and he’d sighed heavily before letting his son run off, hand in hand with the other doctor.

“So, he just has a small fever?” Kihyun asked, just to make sure. And he swears he’s said it at least three times, by this point.

“Yes, Mr. Yoo,” the doctor answered, lips curling into a small smile at Kihyun’s fifth attempt to reassure himself that Jooheon only had a fever. “There’s been a flu going around, most likely because the seasons are changing. He’s going to be just fine. I’ll prescribe him some medicine, but when you get home, you’re just going to want to make sure his temperature doesn’t rise. If it does, I want you to come back, okay?”

“Yes, of course,” Kihyun replied, frowning slightly, because he’d been so concerned that he hadn’t thought of the fact that it could have just been a simple flu. “Thank you, Doctor...” Kihyun’s voice trailed off, unable to peek at the doctor’s name tag.

“Doctor Shin,” the doctor supplied with a polite smile, “Shin Hoseok. But, you can just call me Hoseok, Mr. Yoo.”

There was a moment’s hesitation, before Kihyun cleared his throat, “You said it’s normal? The flu, I mean.”

“My son caught this, too,” Hoseok told him, “It’s just a normal seasonal flu, but it seems Jooheonnie has a really strong immune system.”

Kihyun couldn’t help but preen at the remark, “It’s sometimes hard to take care of him alone, but I’m glad that he does.”

Hoseok raised a brow and nodded, “I know how that feels. My son gets really annoyed with me, when I tell him to eat his vegetables to strengthen his immune system. Honestly, if I weren’t a doctor and couldn’t tell when it was just a small fever, he’d be living in the hospital, because I’m such a worrier.”

“That’s really... cute,” Kihyun managed, and Hoseok smiled at him. It looked as if the doctor was going to ask him something else, but then there was a loud _thud!_

“Dad!” came a voice from behind them, accompanied with the sound of a door flying open. Hoseok didn’t even flinch at the sudden sound, almost as if he was already used to this. There was a soft sigh.

“Changkyun, what did I say about coming in when the door was closed?” Hoseok turned to look at the child with a frown on his face. Surprised, Kihyun blinked at him and the child immediately pouted.

“Dad, there’s another little boy here!” the small child exclaimed. “He looks like he’s my age! Do you think he wants to play?”

“That would be this mister’s son, Changkyun,” Hoseok told him, chuckling lightly. Kihyun watched them, and Hoseok turned to look at him, pulling Changkyun into his arms. The small boy looked as if he was around Jooheon’s age; Kihyun’s heart warmed at the excitement in the little boy’s eyes.

“Sorry, this is my son, Changkyun.” Hoseok introduced, “He’s always really excited when there are other children in the hospital, because he always comes from school here, because I’m always working.”

“That’s okay,” Kihyun smiled, “He’s really cute.”

Changkyun grinned. Hoseok chuckled, “Don’t fuel his ego. All the nurses tell him he’s cute, and he loves it too much.”

“Your secretary calls me cute too!” Changkyun added, and Hoseok rolled his eyes playfully. Kihyun couldn’t help but smile at the two of them. “Hyungwon hyung thinks I’m the _cutest_.”

And then the door opened again. Minhyuk ushered Jooheon back into the room and held out a clipboard to Hoseok with a couple sheets of paper stapled together on them. The red-haired doctor flashed them all smiles, before he nodded at Changkyun’s excited waving. And then he was out of the room again. Kihyun quickly noticed the lollipop in Jooheon’s hands and he couldn’t help but grin slightly.

Jooheon handed the lollipop to him, “Daddy, Doctor Minhyuk said that I can only eat the lollipop when I get better, so you keep it.”

“Okay, baby,” Kihyun smiled, carefully taking the lollipop and placing it into his pocket.

Changkyun quickly scrambled out of Hoseok’s arms, eyes shining as he looked at Jooheon, “Hey, my name is Changkyun! I’m six. Do you want to play with me?”

Jooheon looked at him, eyes bright at the suggestion. He glanced to Kihyun, as if asking permission and he quickly made eye contact with the doctor, who nodded.

“I have to look over his file,” Hoseok told him, “It looks like Minhyuk gave him something, so we’re going to have to wait for a few minutes for the results, anyway.”

Smiling, Kihyun nodded at Jooheon, “Sure, sunshine. Go ahead and play with Changkyunnie. Just for a little bit, though. We have to go home so you can sleep off your fever.”

With a sloppy kiss to Kihyun’s cheeks, the boys ran to the corner of Hoseok’s office, where there were a few toys scattered on the floor. Kihyun assumed that they were there because Changkyun was always in the office.

And it takes just a couple moments, before Kihyun eyes trailed back to Hoseok’s face, studying the curve his jaw as he pursed his lips, reading through the report Minhyuk had handed him. Hoseok caught his gaze from the corner of his eye, and the doctor ran a hand through his hair, slower than necessary with the traces of a smirk on his lips. Kihyun swallowed hard, eyes immediately moving away from where they were admiring the doctor’s face.

Hoseok turned to Kihyun with a sly smile on his lips, closing the report and placing it into an envelope and scribbling Jooheon’s name onto the front of it, “Changkyunnie, can you please give this to Hyungwon hyung for me?”

The little boy immediately got up and took the file folder away from his father, before smiling at Jooheon. “Come back again healthy and we can play again, okay?”

Jooheon beamed at him (and suddenly, Kihyun had another promise to fulfill).

“Anyway,” Hoseok looked up at him, grinning, “Jooheonnie is going to be perfectly fine, after a good night’s rest. You can come back to me if you have any other problems at all.”

And it would have went right over his head, if he didn’t catch the wink the doctor threw at him. Kihyun’s cheeks immediately burned bright red and he ushered Jooheon out of the hospital room with an awkward laugh.

“Yes, of course. Thank you, doctor!”

“Bye, Jooheonnie! Come back again soon, I want to play again!” Changkyun called after them, and there was the sound of Hoseok’s laughter filling the hospital room behind them.

Jooheon looked up at Kihyun, small legs trying to keep up with his father’s.

“Daddy,” Jooheon started, “Do you have a fever too? Your face is really red.”

“I’m _fine_ , baby boy.”


End file.
